1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor integrated circuit devices, e.g., a system-on-chip (SOC), a microcontroller unit (MCU), and a display driver IC (DDI), may include a plurality of peripheral devices, e.g., a processor, a memory, a logic circuit, an audio and image processing circuit, and various interface circuits. Thus, the semiconductor integrated circuit devices may include transistors having various driving voltages. For example, a high voltage driving transistor, an intermediate voltage driving transistor, and a low voltage driving transistor may be included in a semiconductor integrated circuit device.